Sun Sets Red
by becksterRES
Summary: Ever wonder where Axel learned about why the sun sets red? Maybe someone else told him about it before? And maybe there was a promise withheld with it. Lea/Isa friendship. One-shot


"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red," Axel said suddenly to his blond friend on the clock tower one day. "You see…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"…light is made up of many different colors and from all of them, red is the one that travels the farthest," a blue-haired man said as he turned away from the sunset towards his friend who was lying down on the grass. "I was almost positive that you of all people would know that, Lea."

The red head laughed as he sat up and glanced over to the sunset. "Yeah, well, I can't know everything now, can I?" he replied jokingly.

"Well, it's not like you know much anyway," Isa replied, half joking, half serious.

"That hurt me right here," Lea replied as he thumped his fist against his chest over his heart.

"Please," Isa replied with a roll of his eyes. "You've been though much worse, I think you can handle this." He then proceeded to push his friend's shoulder causing him to tumble backwards.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Lea shouted jokingly as he and Isa shared a laugh.

The two settled in a comfortable silence as they watched the last of the sun light fade under the horizon.

After a moment, Lea said, "Isa, let's make a deal."

The blue haired man looked over at the red-head questionably. "And what kind of deal are you suggesting?"

Lea sat up and firmly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, since I'm _supposed_ to know this information, let's use this as our main memory."

"'Main memory'?" Isa repeated as he raised a brow. "You can't just choose your main memory."

"Yeah, well I say you can," the redhead shot back stubbornly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Isa sighed. "Okay, so let's say this is our 'main memory'; why do we need it?"

Lea shrugged. "Just something to remember your best bud by, you know?" The redhead's expression fell a bit as she looked towards the dark sky. "I just have a feeling that one day - hopefully not soon - we're not going to be as close friends like now."

Isa gave Lea a confused look. "It sounds like you're moving away or we're not going to be friends or something."

"Relax Isa," Lea assured as he slapped his friend on the back. "We're still best buds; that's not going to change anytime soon." Keeping a smile on his face, Lea continued, "I want this friendship to be remembered no matter what happens." Lea smirked. "I want it to be immortal; burned into our memories."

"Please, this friendship is already immortal," Isa replied as he lied on the grass. "The memories will forever be there and no one can change that no matter how hard you try."

"So make the promise," the red head insisted.

"I thought it was a deal?" Isa replied, glancing over to his friend.

"Stop acting smart."

"Who's acting?"

Lea folded his hands across his chest, not knowing how to respond.

"Besides," Isa continued as he sat back up. "What if one of us (you) forgets about this?"

"Please," Lea replied cockily, jabbing his thumb towards himself, "I've gotten it memorized; I just want to make sure you do too."

Isa rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's a deal," he said as the two shook hands on it.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Saïx briefly looked up from the paper work he was doing when a dark corridor opened up.

"Hey Axel," Roxas asked as he and Axel walk out, back into the room.

"What's up, Roxas?" the redhead asked, looking down at the shorter Nobody.

"Where'd you learn why the sun sets red?" the blond asked, genuinely curious.

Axel smiled slightly before he laughed a bit. "Just from an old friend," he replied. "Nothing that you should worry your zombiefied head about."

Saïx let the rest of their idle chatter go deaf to his ears as the two best friends walked out of the room. An old emotion began to resurface as Saïx recalled the promise Isa and Lea made all that time ago. A small smile played on his lips for a moment before he returned to his usual stoic expression.

"_He's such a fool," _Saïx thought as he continued his work, _"wasting his time on those old memories instead of doing his work."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'd like to apologize for the delay in my other story. I'm coming up with some stuff but if any of you have suggestions, feel free to share.

With that out of the way...

I wrote this piece to try something new and to get away from the Destiny Island trio for a bit. The story has been sitting in my computer for awhile now and I read through it and thought it seemed decent enough. You be the judge, whether your reaction is good or not.

Thanks for reading. God bless!


End file.
